A Link to the Past
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: this is a story where Zelda is reborn in the future because twinrova put a spell on her so now Link and his friends have to help find her. What will happen to Zelda?
1. Prophecies

A/N: Everyone I hope you like this story and if you try and flame me you'll be ignored. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters except the family for Samantha so don't use them without my permission!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
A Link To The Past  
  
Chapter One: Prophecy  
  
"Yeah!! I won again! You can't beat me at video games, so there!!" exclaimed Samantha, sticking her tongue out.  
"Hey!! I want a rematch!!" yelled her twin brother, Christopher.  
Samantha has blue eyes with long blond hair and light colored skin. Her twin brother looked the same except the fact that he was a boy and had short hair. Both twins were about 12 to 13 years old.  
"Fine! But I'm gonna win!!" taunted Sammy (from now on I'll call Samantha, Sammy)  
So they played a rematch but this time Chris won.  
"Yeah!! In your face Sammy!! I won this time!"  
"No way! You cheated!!"  
"You're just jealous 'cause I won."  
Soon there was a big arguement and they were wrestling on the floor so their father stepped to stop it.  
"Stop it! All of you! Imagine what your mother would think if she was here!!" yelled their father.  
Their mother passed away when they were very young, about one year old when she passed away.  
"Sorry father," the twins said sincerly.  
"Anyways it's time for you to go to bed," their father replied.  
So both of them went off to brush their teeth and they went to bed.  
As Sammy went to bed, she had a dream. A very mysterious dream. It was taken place in an odd land she's never seen before. There was a big, grassy plain in front of her with a ranch in the middle of it. Behind her was a huge castle filled with people wearing funny looking clothes. Soon came out a boy and a girl about her age. The two kids had blue eyes and blond hair. They looked liked twins. The girl was wearing a dress of fine silk with a headpiece and three triangles in the middle of her dress. The boy was wearing green clothes and a green hat with a fairy following him. Both of them had three triangles on their left hand.  
"What do you think we should do today Link," said the girl to the boy," I'm tired of staying around the castle, it's boring. It's not fair that Dad lets you go on adventures and while I have to stay at the castle."  
"Well maybe we can go visit Din or something. You never seen Holodrum, huh Zelda?" asked Link, "Dad said we can go anywhere we want today so let's go grab our horses."  
"Okay," replied Zelda and of they go.  
While Link and Zelda were on the trail going to Holodrum suddenly two old witches came by. Both of them had jewels on their heads, one red and one blue. the one with the blue jewel on her head grabbed Zelda by the arm before Link could react to protect his sister.  
"What do you want with Zelda?!! Leave her alone!" yelled Link and used his Hyper Slingshot to throw ember seeds at the two witches.  
Instead of attacking, the witch with the red jewel said some chant words but couldn't finish up the chant, distracted by the seeds.  
"Stop it kid!! You don't want to get hurt now do you!!!" yelled the red jewel witch.  
With her magical power, she blasted Link out of the way before he could use Nayru's Love.  
"Let me go!!!" yelled Zelda and tried to get loose from th old woman's grip but the witch was too strong.  
Again the red jewel witch repeated her chant words and Zelda started to disappear.  
"Help Link!!" cried Zelda but her voice just faded after she disappeared.  
"Nooooo!! Don't hurt the poor girl! Don't hurt her!!!" yelled Sammy out loud during her dream and jerked herself awake.  
"What a nightmare. But I never had a dream like that before. And the boy... I felt like I've known him for so long. He also kinda looked like my brother. And the girl... I feel like I know what's she's been through. But I've never had that happened to me. Maybe I've been playing too much video games." Sammy thought to herself and went back to sleep.  
Next morning...  
"Any good dreams last night?" asked their father while they were eating breakfast. It was summer vacation.  
"No," replied Sammy. She didn't feel like telling anyone her dream yet.  
"I had one!!" exclaimed Chris.  
"It was cool!! I was this hero defeating a big green guy with red hair and a jewel on his forehead. But instead of guns, I had a sword," said Chris a bit puzzled.  
"So did the boy in my dream," muttered Sammy but her father heard.  
"I though you said you didn't have any dreams," said Dad.  
"I didn't!!" yelled Sammy, trying to cover up the story," Anyways, I'm going to the library today."  
"On summer vacation!! Man, you must be crazy!!" yelled Chris.  
"It's a good idea to go to the library. You should go too Chris," said Dad.  
"I wanted to go alone," muttered Sammy.  
"Yeah, she wants to go alone so do I have to go?" asked Chris.  
"Both of you have to go. It's about time you started reading instead of playing video games. And be home by lunch," replied their father.  
"Yes, Dad," said the twins and walked off to the library.  
"I need to go look for something," said Sammy and left to the computers.  
"Whatever," replied Chris, sounding a bit bored, and went to the fiction section.  
"I hope I can find a book that tells the meanings of dreams," thought Sammy.  
"Good here's one," said Sammy, wrote down the number and went to go find it.  
After she found it, Sammy took the book to a table and started looking through it.  
"This book looks pretty old. I wonder how old it is," thought Sammy. Chris was peering over her shoulder.  
"I thought you weren't interested in the meaning of dreams," said Chris and startled his sister.  
"Don't scare me like that. Anyways I'm not," explained Sammy.  
"Then why you looking through it."  
"None of your business."  
"I bet you had a dream last night. If not then you wouldn't be looking through this."  
"Stop bugging me!!"  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Then why you looking at it."  
"Please go away."  
"Okay, okay," said Chris and left.  
"I think I'll check this book out and find out about my dream at home," thought Samantha and went to go check it out.  
"Chris, Let's go home now. Did you find anything?" asked Sammy.  
"Yeah I did. It's about a legend. It's quite interesting. I think you'll like it," replied Chris, checked out the book, and handed it to Sammy.  
"Thanks," said Sammy. Sometimes Chris can be real annoying but sometimes real nice.  
So both of the twins went home and Sammy shut herself in her room after lunch.  
"Maybe I should read the legend first. It looks pretty old, almost as old as the dream book," thought Sammy and started reading it.  
  
A/N: How do you like the story so far? The chapter started getting long on my computer so I ended it here. I hope you like it and if you flame me, you'll be ignored. ;)  



	2. The Legend of Zelda

A/N: Now it's time for chapter 2!! Hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters except Samantha and her family so don't use them without my permission!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Chapter 2: The Legend of Zelda  
  
"I wonder what this book is called... It's called the Legend of Zelda by the King of Hyrule. Hmm... interesting name..." thought Sammy and started reading the book.  
The legend begins with three goddesses named Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. The three goddesses created the earth and all life forms on it. After their labors were done they left the earth with the Triforce as a token of the holy bond. And that's how Hyrule and the world came to be. Many years later Hyrule became a powerful kingdom. Nearby the castle is the Kokiri Forest. In the forest lived children who never grew old. Each Kokiri had a guardian fairy, all except one Kokiri named Link. He would receive nightmares at night about an evil gerudo king named Ganondorf. After his nightmares one day the Great Deku Tree sent him a guardian fairy named Navi. Also the Great Deku Tree summoned him. Thus Link's adventure began...  
4 hours later...  
And that is how Link saved Princess Zelda from the evil Ganon who sent his minions to attack Holodrum and Labrynna. One year later I found out that Link was my missing son that I gave up search on years ago. Zelda was quite surprise when I told her the news...  
"Hey! Where did the rest of the story go!! All there is left are blank pages... Like the king never finished it up because of something..." said Sammy thoughtfully.  
"The boy... The boy named Link... He was in my dream... But why does my brother look like him... And Princess Zelda... she was in my dream too... Their twins just like me and Chris. But do I look like Zelda? No way. But on the other hand it's just a legend so why should I believe it," thought Sammy  
"Let's look at the meaning of dreams now... The person who wrote this book is... PRINCESS ZELDA!!!!!! No... it can't be true..." said Sammy surprised.  
"Anyways let's look..."  
Half an hour later...  
"SAMMY!!! DINNER TIME!!" yelled Chris through the door.  
"Already?!?!?!?!?! Let's go eat dinner and I'll finish up the book later," said Sammy and walked downstairs.  
"Haven't seen you around lately," said her father, "Been reading?"   
"Yeah I was reading..." answered Sammy, not really eating her food.  
"What's wrong?" asked Dad.  
"Yeah, you look like you found out something weird," joined in Chris.  
"I did..." thought Sammy.  
For the rest of dinner Sammy didn't talk at all. After dinner she went upstairs to think a bit.  
"The book mentioned something about prophecies. Only people sensitive to it will receive prophecies... No it couldn't be a prophecy. I must be dreaming or playing too much video games," said Sammy to herself.  
A week went by with the same dream over and over. Except more realistic each time. Finally in the middle of the night clutching the book of legends in her hand a boy came in her room.  
"Zelda, wake up," said the boy, trying to wake up Samantha.  
"Chris leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep," muttered Sammy.  
  
A/N: How did you like it so far? By the way I kinda believe that Zelda and Link are twins but not totally. 'Cause on the other hand they make a good couple. Anyways, who is that mysterious boy talking to Samantha? Find out on the next chapter!!  



	3. In Hyrule

A/N: Now it's time for chapter three!! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Chapter 3: In Hyrule  
  
"Zelda please wake up," said the boy.  
"Chris!! I'm trying to sleep here!!"yelled Sammy.  
"Who's Chris?" thought the boy.  
"Zelda...wake up," said the boy calmly.  
"What is it?" asked Sammy getting up.  
But instead of Chris standing at the foot of her bed was a boy who looked like him. He was wearing green clothes with a blue fairy following him.  
"W-Who are you?" asked Samantha,"How did you get in? The door's locked."  
"You don't remember me? I'm Link, your brother. And your Zelda, princess of Hyrule," replied Link.  
"Y-Your the boy from the legends. So it is real?" asked Sammy.  
Link was a bit puzzled 'cause he didn't know that his life story was just a legend.  
"Remember what happened? Koume and Kotake, the old Gerudo witches, put a spell on you so that you disappeared from Hyrule but reborn in the future. It took us so many weeks to find you. Saria, the sage of the forest, and Malon are waiting for you." explained Link.  
"So I can come to Hyrule? It really is real?" asked Sammy  
"Yes, it is real. Now lets go before Saria gets too tired from opening that time portal," replied Link, pointing behind him.  
"Wait. Let me go change and write a note to Chris and Dad," said Sammy and went to the bathroom to change and wrote a note.  
"Maybe this is just a dream..." thought Sammy and walked back to her room, fully dressed.  
"Uh... You won't exactly fit in with those clothes... And you won't need to bring anything. Just a book if you want to," said Link.  
"Why won't I fit in with these clothes?" asked Sammy. She was wearing a pair of jeans witha short sleeved white t-shirt.  
"Are we done yet?" asked Navi impatiently, "Hi Zelda! I'm Navi! I hope you remember me."  
"Hi there, and by the way my name is Samantha. Not Zelda," replied Sammy.  
Sammy grabbed the book of Legends and followed Link and Navi through the time portal and landed in the Kokiri Forest. In front of her were two girls. One of them has long red hair, blue eyes, a pair of boots, and a long white dress with weird designs Sammy never seen before. Next to her was a girl with short green hair, blue eyes, a green turtle neck, a pair of shorts (instead of a skirt for girls), and a pair of green boots. the two girls were giggling because of what Samantha was wearing.  
"Hello your Highness," said Saria slightly giggling,"My name is Saria. You probably don't remember me but I am the Sage of the Forest. And this is Malon. She works at Lon Lon Ranch. We're in the Kokiri Forest."  
"Hi. I read about you guys in this book," Sammy answered and showed them the book of legends,"And what are you laughing at?"  
"Where did you get that book?! Only the King has that book!" said Malon surprised.  
"I got this from the Library close to my house," replied Sammy.  
"Hey!! Let's go to the castle now!! The King is waiting for you, Zelda!" yelled Navi.  
"Okay, Navi. Bye Saria. I'll come and visit later." said Link and exited the forest with Malon and Sammy.  
"How come Saria can't leave the forest?" asked Sammy.  
"She can't leave the forest because she is a Kokiri. If a Kokiri leaves the forest, they will die," answered Link.  
"Oh," Sammy still had a lot to learn about Hyrule.  
So they rode on horseback to the castle. Sammy had some horseback riding lessons so she knew how to control a horse. Finally they arrived at the castle.  
"I feel like I've known this place for a long time," thought Sammy. They entered through the main gate of the castle and found Impa waiting for them.  
"Link, Malon. Wait in the living room while Zelda puts on her proper clothes," explained Impa and left with Sammy to her room.  
"Now here is the clothes you will wear to the Royal Buffet tonight. All of your friends and family will come," said Impa.  
"A buffet? But why now? I mean I need to get settled first and I need to get this through my head 'cause I don't believe this is real," answered Sammy.  
"The Buffet is held in your name because we finally found you," replied Impa.  
"Is the nice girl named Saria coming? 'cause Link told me that Saria can't come out of the forest if not she'll die," asked Sammy.  
"Yes she is coming. The Great Deku Tree Sprout has given her permission to and cast a spell on her so nothing bad will happen to her when she leaves the forest until she comes back," explained Impa.  
"And one more question. How come you keep on calling me Zelda? My name is Samantha. And I just notice you have elf ears. Does everyone has elf ears?" asked Sammy.  
"I call you Zelda because you are the rightful princess of Hyrule. And everyone has elf ears. Even you do," answered Impa.  
Then Sammy felt her ears. She does have elf ears.   
"What!? I have elf ears?! Maybe in my past life I was Princess Zelda... Maybe that's why I have elf ears..." thought Sammy.  
"Now please put on these clothes. I'll come back in after your done to help you put on your headpiece," said Impa and left the room.  
After Sammy changed she called Impa back in to help her with her headpiece. After she was done she looked in the mirror.  
"Wow, I do look like Princess Zelda," thought Sammy.   
She was wearing a pink and white dress with a belt that had three triangles on it. On her dress was an eagle embroidered on it and three triangles on it. She was wearing a white cape with shoulder plates. On Sammy's hands were long, pink gloves that reached to her elbow. Her headpiece had many different designs and was gold-colored. So with Impa, Sammy exited her room to the living room.  
"Link, where's Malon?" asked Sammy. Saria just walked through the doors amazed at what she saw since she's never been out of the forest. With her was Malon wearing different clothes than she did before to look proper.  
"She's right there, Zelda," said Link.  
"Hi Malon, Hi Saria," said Sammy.  
"The Buffet will start soon. I'll show you the way to the Grand Hall," said Impa and escorted Link, Sammy, Malon, and Saria to the Grand Hall. There at the entrance was the King standing.  
"Zelda, I'm so happy to see you," said the King and hugged Sammy real tight.  
"Uh... Nice to see you too," replied Sammy. She didn't know what to say since he thought she was his daughter.  
"Wow, the King looks like my father..." thought Sammy and left to her seat.  
During the whole buffet she saw people who she never met before. Sammy didn't fit in very well since she didn't know any of the people there.  
After the buffet she greeted everyone goodbye and left to her bedroom. She changed into a night gown that was left for her in the closet and fell asleep.   
"This all must be a dream... When I wake up I'll be in my room with Chris yelling at me to hurry up and come down for breakfast and my friends waiting for me at the door..." thought Sammy.  
"Hey Zelda! Wake up. This is our sneak out day, remember?" said Link, trying to wake up Sammy.  
"What is it Chris?" said Sammy. She thought she was back at home.  
  



End file.
